Geralt
Geralt z Rivii '''- przez driady i elfy nazywany ''Gwynbleidd'' [czyt. głynblejd] (Starsza Mowa: "Biały Wilk"), zwany także '''Rzeźnikiem z Blaviken; wiedźmin, główny bohater książek i opowiadań Andrzeja Sapkowskiego. Historia Geralt był synem czarodziejki Visenny i (najprawdopodobniej) wojownika Korina. Urodzony najprawdopodobniej koło 1170 roku Krótko po narodzinach został on zabrany do Szkoły Wilka w twierdzy Kaer Morhen. Geralt przeżył liczne mutacje podczas Próby Traw, przez które zdobył praktycznie nadludzkie umiejętności psychiczne i fizyczne (zwiększone refleks, prędkość, siłę czy wyostrzony słuch). Po tym został wybrany do kolejnych, dodatkowych eksperymentów i był jednym z nielicznych, którzy je przeżyli. Między innymi do próby gór. Jako jedyne dziecko przeżył te próbę,Wynikiem tych działań jest brak pigmentu w jego włosach oraz ich mlecznobiały kolor. Po ukończeniu wiedźmińskiego szkolenia, rozpoczął swoją przygodę ze światem, wraz ze swoim koniem, Płotką, by zostać płatnym zabójcą potworów. Na mocy prawa niespodzianki Geralt powiązał się przeznaczeniem z Ciri – tajemniczym dzieckiem, Lwiątkiem z Cintry. Ich przygody, a także wielu innych napotkanych przez nich postaci, mają miejsce w czasie wielkiej inwazji Cesarstwa Nilfgaardu na Królestwa Północne. Poza trudnościami jakie napotyka na swojej drodze, wiążąc się z czarodziejką Yennefer, Geralt bierze udział w bezwzględnej grze wywiadów wojskowych. Chcąc chronić zarówno siebie, jak i swoich przyjaciół, wiedźmin stara się na przekór wszystkim zachować neutralność w ogarniętym wojną świecie. Najlepszym przyjacielem wiedźmina jest bard Jaskier, a miłością jego życia jest Yennefer. Gra Wiedźmin Po pozornej śmierci, po ataku tłumu podczas Pogromu nieludzi pod koniec wiedźmińskiej sagi, Geralt powraca do życia, nie pamiętając szczegółów swojego powrotu ani ostatnich pięciu lat życia. Został uratowany przez ostatnich wiedźminów na ziemi i zabrany do Kaer Morhen. Tam został wciągnięty w skomplikowany spisek, dotyczący wiedźminów oraz ich tajemnic, których pożądają nikczemne siły zła. Geralt rusza w pościg za tajemniczą grupą, Salamandrą, a w trakcie spotyka i poznaje osoby ze swojej przeszłości, oraz ludzi którzy szukają lub oferują pomoc w przywróceniu wiedźminowi pamięci. Dane z książek Sapkowskiego right|363x363px|Geralt w filmie right|250px|Geralt w pierwszej części gry "Wiedźmin" right|250px|Geralt w grze komputerowej "Wiedźmin 2" Zabójcy królów Dane z pozostałych źródeł W filmie i w serialu w rolę Geralta wcielił się Michał Żebrowski. Małego Geralta zagrał Maciej Łagodziński. W grze Wiedźmin głosu Geraltowi użyczył Jacek Rozenek. W audiobookach głosu użycza mu Krzysztof Banaszyk. Geralt jest również głównym bohaterem wielu przygód stworzonych do gry komputerowej "Wiedźmin" w edytorze Djinni z Edycji Rozszerzonej, chociaż nie wszystkich. Przykładem może być "Pamiętnik Janka", gdzie gracz steruje tytułowym utopcem Jankiem, jednak i tu Geralt wtrąca swoje trzy grosze, gdyż aby ukończyć przygodę, trzeba Białego Wilka zabić. Drugorzędną rolę odgrywa także w machinimie Bukaj Ksum stworzonej w edytorze cut-scenek w Djinni - pojawia się tam w migawkach z przygody "Król Żebraków np. w trakcie walki z iluzjami tytułowego bohatera. W przygodzie "Rozdroża" do jego modelu postaci dodano opaskę na czole. Ciekawostki * Wiek Geralta w powieściach Andrzeja Sapkowskiego nigdy nie został sprecyzowany. Gra Wyobraźni oraz CD Projekt RED określają wiek protagonisty na około sto lat, z kolei sam Autor w jednym z wywiadów poinformował, iż wiedźmin w trakcie akcji "Chrztu ognia" ma ponad pięćdziesiątkę. * Geralt podczas rozmowy lubił ironizować. * Geralt, jako pozbawiona pochodzenia sierota, chciał z początku przedstawiać się jako Geralt Roger Eryk du Haute-Bellegarde. Dopiero Vesemir uświadomił mu, że to "śmieszne, pretensjonalne i kretyńskie". Ostatecznie nadał sobie przydomek "Geralt z Rivii". Nauczył się nawet naśladować rivski akcent. * Swoje włosy utrzymywał w szyku za pomocą opaski (narzekał, gdy Yennefer zabroniła mu noszenia jej podczas balu). * Mutacja naczyń krwionośnych uniemożliwia Geraltowi rumienienie się, co uznał za bardzo przydatne w niektórych momentach. * Geralt, swoje białe włosy również zawdzięcza mutacji. To ona pozbawiła go barwnika, czyniąc jego włosy białe niczym fisstech. * Za Geraltem nie przepadały koty, typową ich reakcją na widok Wiedźmina była ucieczka. * W ostatniej scenie "Chrztu ognia" Geralt, w nagrodę za zasługi podczas bitwy z Nilfgardczykami, otrzymał od Meve - królowej Rivii i Lyrii - tytuł szlachecki. Od tej pory mógł siebie nazywać Geraltem z Rivii, zgodnie z prawdą. * Ciri w trakcie transu przepowiedziała, że jej opiekun zginie od trzech zębów. Jak się okazało, były to widły. * Podczas uczty u Królowej Calanthe, Geralt przybrał imię Ravix z Czteroroga. * Chcąc dostać się do ludzi Słowika, Geralt, podając się za własnego zabójcę, oddał swój wiedźmiński medalion Schirrú, który chciał dowodu śmierci wiedźmina. Półelf niedługo potem ginie spalony w Wiklinowej Babie, a wraz z nim przepada znak cechowy wiedźmina. Po utracie wiedźmińskiego medalionu, Geralt otrzymał nowy, wykonany dla niego przez Fringillę Vigo, choć nie działał identycznie jak oryginał, miał inne, dodatkowe właściwości - z jego pomocą wiedźmin stworzył iluzję, na którą dał się nabrać potwór z winnicy w Toussaint, a także Vilgefortz. Pod koniec książki, Geralt otrzymał od Cirilli medalion wilka po pokonaniu Bonharta. * Dwie osoby pokonały Geralta w pojedynku. Tymi osobami byli Vilgefortz z Roggeveen i Letho z Gulety. * Geralt miał romans z Triss Merigold oraz z Fringillą Vigo. * Wyznał miłość 3 kobietom: Yennefer, Fringilli Vigo oraz Ciri (w grze może wyznać miłość również Triss). * W grze Wiedźmin Adda Biała ma lekką obsesję na jego punkcie. * Driady i elfy nazywają go też Gwynbleidd, co ciekawe w języku walijskim biały wilk to blaid gwyn. * Spędził kilka "miłych" chwil w objęciach, poległej w Bitwie o Wzgórze Sodden, czarodziejki Lytty Neyd. * Mimo, że był wiedźminem, Geraltowi udało się zawrzeć kilka szczerych i serdecznych przyjaźni, miał także wielu antagonistów, chociażby z powodu mutacji. * Gdy Geralt usłyszał, że Cesarz Nilfgardu chce ocalić świat poprze spłodzenie dziecka z Ciri (która była córką cesarza) powiedział, że lepiej byłoby gdyby ten świat zginął niż przetrwał dzięki takiej metodzie. * Geralt każdego swego konia nazywał Płotka. Przyznał Jaskrowi, że nigdy nie miał konia o innym imieniu. * Był sceptycznie nastawiony do świata, problemów i ludzi go otaczających. Głównie dlatego, iż wszystko tłumaczył to poprzez mutację oraz anachroniczność i niezdolność zaakceptowania nowych praw rządzących tym światem. * Najwięksi wrogowie Geralta: czarodziej Vilgefortz z Roggeveen i wiedźmin Letho z Gulety mogli przy pierwszym pojedynku z Białym Wilkiem bez problemu go zabić. Nie uczynili tego ze względu na pewien sentyment, który czuli do Geralta. Vilgefortz przypłacił za to życiem przy następnym spotkaniu z wiedźminem. Letho mógł przypłacić to swoim życiem (zależy to od wyboru gracza w Wiedźminie 2). * Geralt nigdy całkowicie nie wyleczył nogi po walce z Vilgefortzem. W grze Wiedźmin w akcie IV Berengar zwraca uwagę na to, że w wyniku dawnej kontuzji wykonując półobrót podczas walki Geralt odsłania pachwinę. * W Caed Myrkvid bełt rozorał mu ucho. Gdy później Geralt poprosił Milvę, by zobaczyła co się stało z jego uchem, ta stwierdziła, że jest urwane. W grze Geralt nie ma śladu po wspomnianym bełcie. Można się domyślać, że przy rekonstrukcji ucha pomogła Fringilla Vigo, z którą Geralt miał romans w trakcie pobytu w Toussaint. * W grze Wiedźmin 2 Yarpen Zigrin mówi ironicznie, że po oczach można poznać, że Geralt to wrażliwiec (oczy wiedźmina przez mutacje były podobne do kocich, a ich widok powodował u ludzi strach). * W trzeciej odsłonie gry Geralt posiada kuszę, mimo, że w sadze nigdy nie używał broni dystansowej. Jedynie fragment tomu "Krew elfów" w momencie gdy Geralt wraca z polowania zawiera zdanie, że wiedźmin przyniósł "ustrzelonego koziołka". Jest to jednak jedyny taki moment w całej sadze. * W filmie "Wiedźmin" z 2001 roku przełożeni Geralta często zasłaniają się kodeksem, mimo, że ów kodeks nie istniał. Wymyślił go sam Geralt, gdyż: "Ludzie to lubią. Takich, którzy maja jakieś kodeksy i kierują się nimi, szanuje się i poważa." (Ostatnie życzenie, Głos rosądku 4) * W 1245 roku zabija Idra, zaczynając swoje polowanie na mutanty Idarrana z Ulivo; ostatnie żyjące dzieło tego czarodzieja zabija w 1373r. i kończy tym samym trwające 128 lat łowy. * W grze "Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon" Geralt wyraźnie mówi i pokazuje iż nie cierpi, wręcz nienawidzi portali jakiegokolwiek rodzaju. Galeria Film Geralt.JPG|Maciej Łagodziński jako mały Geralt Geralt_z_filmu.jpg|Michał Żebrowski jako Geralt Witcher.jpg|Geralt w pełnym rysztunku Geralt na Płotce.jpg|Geralt na Płotce YoungGeralt&wolf.png|Mały Geralt i biały wilk Żebrorender2.png Komiksy geraltracjastanu.jpg|Geralt w komiksie "Racja stanu" Gra Wiedźmin Geralt_nowy_model.JPG Geralt_w_witcher_1.png the_witcher_by_blackassassin999-d3h6qzb.jpg wiedzmin.jpg|Geralt z srebrnym mieczem Geraltnewmodelriseofthewhitewolf.png|Geralt w modyfikacji Wiedźmin: Powrót Białego Wilka Geraltcross.jpg|Nowy model postaci Geralta w ciężkiej zbroi skórzanej w przygodzie "Rozdroża" - screen z gry Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Geralt xbox.png Geralt_w_witcher_2.png Geralttw2.jpg Geraltisheala.jpg Geralt_feat._roche_&_triss.jpg Geraltnfilippaeyesless.jpg|Geralt i Filippa 228px-W012a.jpg|Geralt,Triss i Cedrik geralt finisher 1.png|Finisher Geralt walka 1.png finisher utopiec.png Grupowy Finisher 2.png geraltyw2, 1.png|Geralt w wiedźmine 2 w zbroi Geraltlavalette.jpg Geraltvernon&triss.jpg Saskia&geralt.jpg Iorweth&jaskier.jpg WGeralt.jpg|Geralt w trailerze "Poznaj fabułę gry Wiedźmin" maxresdefault.jpg|Geralt w rynsztunku Bratobójcy vhyq9k.jpg|Geralt w rynsztunku wiarołomcy Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Image:Witcher3Geralt.png Witcher3-17.jpg Geralt i kusza W3 Trailer Pre E3.jpg|Geralt z kuszą Geralt 05.06.14.jpg|Geralt z nowego zwiastuna Geralt w3.jpg|Geralt W3 Geralt Upgrade Bear Armor.jpg|Ulepszanie zbroi Inne geralt_of_rivia_sketch_by_justanor-d2xoked.jpg geralt_by_justanor-d2xj1s9.jpg 1309774574622.jpg|Geralt na okładce hiszpańskiego wydania 'Ostatniego życzenia' tumblr_m68i3u90qg1qd9agio1_500.jpg tumblr_m5sbv8Maw31rx6fg1o1_500.jpg Geralt2.jpg|'GERALT', grafika: Patacat, część ilustracji rozdziału 5 - Chrzest ognia tumblr_malmbvP00k1rsd8m7o1_500.png Obraz nad łóżko 2.png Obraz nad łóżko 8.jpg Obraz nad łóżko 5.jpg Obraz na.png 9019.jpg 4_1293721831.jpg 1010531_575385972484188_587477559_n.jpg The witcher kiss by serukian-d55nh2a.png|Geralt z Triss w ogrodzie Róż Pamięci a_witcher_for_christmas_by_nyka-d35wun0.png a_witcher_for_christmas_by_nyka-d35wun0.png beznazwy.png 635065660522868547.jpg Geralt_of_Rivia_fan_art_by_Tsabo6.jpg Zobacz także * Wiedźmin * Płotka cs:Geralt z Rivie de:Geralt von Riva el:Geralt of Rivia en:Geralt of Rivia es:Geralt de Rivia fr:Geralt de Riv hu:Ríviai Geralt it:Geralt di Rivia lt:Geraltas ru:Геральт sk:Geralt z Rivie sr:Гералт од Ривие sv:Geralt av Rivia Kategoria:Postacie z Sezon burz Kategoria:Postacie z Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna Kategoria:Postacie z gry Wiedźmin Kategoria:Postacie z gry Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów Kategoria:Postacie z gry Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Kategoria:Postacie z filmu i serialu Kategoria:Postacie z komiksu Kategoria:Wiedźmini Kategoria:Postacie z gry The Witcher Battle Arena Kategoria:Postacie z kart do gwinta Kategoria:Postacie z modyfikacji do gry Wiedźmin Kategoria:Postacie z powieści Kategoria:Postacie w opowiadaniach